Hybrid Theory
|rōmaji=Haiburiddo Seorī |type=Fighting Style Esoterology Magic Skill Subspecies Magic Combination Magic |parent ability= Magic Basic understanding of Eternano, Ley Lines, and other Magical Forms & Concepts |user= God Serena }} Hybrid Theory ( , Haiburiddo Seorī; lit. "Hypothetical Fusions of Uncategorized Magical Constructs") is something of a terminology rather than a magic itself, born out of God Serena's blooming magical talents at an early age when he was under the custody of the Magic Council — used as one of their various test subjects for experiments to induce breakthroughs with the concept of Magic itself. When looked at from a certain perspective, this is seen as one of the basic methods of spellcasting that the Archmage employs, serving as the foundation for all other magics he has under his possession — fully mastered or otherwise. This is alternatively referred to as "Genchikara Kumite" (玄力組手, lit. "Occult Power Fighting"). According to God Serena, this is a system of techniques, spells, and other magical forms he's either created or employed after months to years of application of various concepts — specifically, infinite possibilities of Eternano and the nearly-unlimited energies contained within the Ley Lines; this allowed him to possibly find which types of magic work well with what while understanding the basics behind other magical skills, especially those that are rather foreign to him. Furthermore, they're somewhat based on the results of contradictions existing in certain magics, which causes unique reactions when utilized in certain ways. As a result, this can be seen as a form of Esoterology, as such a subject deals with the study of magical interactions and the possibility of new forms in existing magics. Though it can't be truly classified properly due to its nature, God Serena stated that it can be seen as a Subspecies Magic — as it utilizes the complex intricacies of Combination Magic, a one-person form of the famed Unison Raid. It's been commented on by many Magic Councilmen that this fighting style is the near-equivalent to the Summo Lex Magia — rather, a more artificial yet inferior version of it; this properly gives him the status of Archmage in lieu of his youthfulness. To an extent, this is also an example of his high levels of intelligence and skill in the arcane arts that's only back by his degree of hubris. Overview List of Confirmed Hypothetical Magics & Techniques Magical Forms Unique Spells Trivia *According to the author, God Serena (his version of him anyways) has the most custom-made magics out of all the characters in the Heroic Chronicles storyline, totaling five or six, even if nearly all of them happen to be minor — barely having any techniques to compensate; this is due to him being his most favored Spriggan and seeing him as a character that has so much magical talent, eclipsing most other characters in both canon and fanon (i.e. Heroic Chronicles). *The author decided to call this article by its given name considering how the meaning is a bit confused in the canon, as it has an entirely different connotation. In this manner, when used in this article — it has a more.... accurate meaning in contrary to how it was introduced. Typically, like Requip: The Valkyrie, this is an ode to God Serena's epithet in said canon before its alteration in the Heroic Chronicles storyline, which is strictly canon — thus various elements were drastically altered, as its A.U. *The reason why its considered to be a fighting style is to give more leeway for the author to expand on his variation of God Serena's magical talents, which was somewhat neglected in the canon; he also wants to prove that said character can be strong without the use of multiple versions of the same Lost Magic. To an extent, this is a more flushed-out expansion of the "Various Spells & Charms" section the author has in nearly all of his character articles, wanting to implement a range of stand-alone spells for insurance. Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Magic Category:Magic Skill Category:Fighting Style Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Under Construction